This invention relates to a process for isomerizing isomerizable hydrocarbons, and, in particular, isomerizable paraffins, cycloparaffins, olefins and alkylaromatics. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for isomerizing isomerizable hydrocarbons with a catalytic composite comprising a combination of a nickel component, a molybdenum component and a platinum component with a zeolitic carrier material wherein said platinum component is present in an amount sufficient to result in the composite containing, on an elemental basis, about 0.2 to about 0.5 percent by weight platinum.
Isomerization processes for the isomerization of hydrocarbons have acquired significant importance within the petrochemical and petroleum refining industry.
The demand for the xylene isomers, particularly para-xylene, has resulted in the need for processes for isomerizing xylenes and ethylbenzene to obtain a desired xylene isomer such as para-xylene. Also, the need for branched chain paraffins such as isobutane or isopentane as intermediates for the production of high octane motor fuel produced by alkylation, it is desired that the final alkylate be highly branched. This can be accomplished by alkylating isobutane or isopentane with a C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 internal olefin which, in turn, can be produced by the isomerization of the linear alpha-olefin by shifting the double bond to a more central position.